gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Epic Saga: The Video Game
Yes, yes, yes! Everything in this idea of yours is in order... Now a sequel of Epic Saga can be in some sort of strategic way! If you're gonna do a sequel, make the game at least about, I dunno, "a thousand times better?"... And do the sequel into a genre something suprising this time around, since the name of the idea basically revolves it being both a Beat-'em-Up and an RPG. But this is your thing, so go what works. SaurianJared 04:00, January 8, 2011 (UTC)SaurianJared I don't exactly know what you're trying to get into with your requests for the sequel. For the multiplayer of Epic Saga, the genre is Fighting, so it might make it a little more diverse. I'm a little braindead on the characters at this point. If you see that a favorite character of yours isn't on the list, feel free to request. Beecanoe 15:34, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm not 100% of giving you character requests right away, but I'll tell you one thing: I'll add more characters of my choosing so that you can recognize at least a couple of them right away. Some are legit, some are so-so, and a lot are those you don't know so well... And I actually get how you said that Epic Saga was a fighting game during multiplayer and made a mistake sayin' it was an RPG game. But if you must know in some European countries, the term "Beat 'Em Up" is used to describe fighting games in specific detail. Like I said before, the game itself is very well-thought and one of the best ones on this entire wiki. SaurianJared 23:37, January 8, 2011 (UTC)SaurianJared I made no mistake saying it was an RPG. In the game you can switch from RPG to Beat-em-Up style. The RPG style makes gameplay more repetitive than the BEU style, but can net you more extras when you're done with the enemy. To tell you the truth, I know about all of those characters you added. I may not know so much about Akuma, but I know them, nonetheless. Beecanoe 15:27, January 9, 2011 (UTC) So, basically it's a similar style to Super Paper Mario. Walk around beating up enemies, then when the time comes, to an RPG boss fight. It's a cool idea. Geniusguy445 (talk) 03:54, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Emphasis on "similar" as opposed to exactly. You can switch from RPG to Beat-em-Up whenever you want. The story is actually going to be even deeper than that of Super Paper Mario. Beecanoe 21:28, January 19, 2011 (UTC) You could make a bit of a merger of the two. In a way like Runescape. You go and every time you click an enemy with a lower level than you, you can attack it. In this, the weaker enemies could be fought in a beat-em-up battle. The stronger enemies would be fought in an RPG battle. You could also make some of the moves in the RPG style fight a button-masher. *punch* -> enemy. press (A) quickly. (A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)*combo*(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A) }30!{ Next turn. and so on. Just a thought, Geniusguy445 (talk) 23:15, January 19, 2011 (UTC) This is a response to Geniusguy's request, because I couldn't turn the main page into a discussion page. I will add a storyline. The characters will all be deleted when I get a good start to the story. I plan on starting the whole team aspect over. It got a little sloppy, and I was sure some important characters would get left out because of the random creation of teams. This responds to Geniusguy's idea above. That sounds like a FANTASTIC idea. The game will pull elements from many different RPGs, but the Beat em' Up feel will be completely new. Inspiration for this game will come from: *Paper Mario (attacking with onscreen prompts/tutorials) *Mario & Luigi (cruciality of dodging/countering; humor) *Runescape (importance of levels/leveling up/attacking availability based on level.) than pokemon: walk, encouter a pokemon several levels above you. Runescape: click -> walk, rather than attack the higher level. They may attack you, though. *Super Smash Bros. (the Beat em' Up platformer will be similar to the Subspace Emissary, but like I said will be a new thing of its own. Less emphasis on damage flinging you across the screen.) *Newer Sonic games (cutscenes) see my below comment about the difference between cutscenes and storytelling. method of character interaction is in the [http://www.wonderdogentertainment.com/WDS/FIREMB.htm Fire Emblem series.] *Pokemon (leveling up/experience, some enemies are invisible until you randomly encounter them) *Newer Final Fantasy games (storytelling; graphics) storytelling? or storyline? *Kirby (soundtrack, abilities?) I changed what i could to help. What about camera? Point of view? Geniusguy445 (talk) Random conversation Because i don't know which game this would go in. GG445 & Beecanoe: :So, Mario made you fall in a pool of lava, you became a dry bones, and your mad at him, and Bowser for employing you there. ::Yes. I'm furious. I'd make a face...if I had one left over. :You could still make money serving Bowser, there art thou happy. Mario could have killed you but he only changed your form, there art thou happy. '''Lava normally kills those who fall in completely, with no bones left over, yet you emerge still moving!' There art thou happy! A pack of blessings light upon thy back; Happiness courts thee in his best array; But like a misbehaved and sullen wench, Thou pout'st upon thy fortune and thy success. Take heed, take heed, for such die miserable.'' You're even alive enough to take revenge! Your more lucky than you realize. Some human named Shakespeare had it right when he wrote those words for a wise man to speak to a less wise one. What I'm saying is, you still have money, and you can move. You are even invincible! I want to make sure you know that you are lucky, and that taking revenge could take away that blessing. ::"You want me to call this off?! Is that what you are doing, talking me out of this? Your no better than my enemies! You are the last one to join, and could well be the first one to leave! Why are you bothering to tell me this?!" :"I am not telling you to call this off. Just consider something. You brutally kill Mario, and attempt to make him pay for what he did. Are you going to throw him in the lava? What if he is as lucky as you? Dry Mario hunting you for all eternity! Think about that! Really hard." ::... :"Now just listen to what I am proposing. We could never have a trial, because such things are too long and unsatisfying. But we have many who would give evidence against Mario, enough to have him truly correct what he has done. And for the millions like you have experienced death or near death by his actions, he could be making up for his actions for a loooooong time. And hundreds of Goombas would give up their rights and say to what Mario would do, the rights would go to more influential people, like yourself. You would get personal say." ::"I'm listening..." :"The revenge would be more satisfying, because it would last longer. And that is the idea. There are some who truly would love him toasted, but that doesn't really make up for what damage has been done. Plus, we get the added bonus of being humane and looking like intelligent creatures." ::"Interesting thought. That sort of thing is expected from you, Genius. I am glad you are on our side." :"Thank you. I just want to make you aware of something. I want to know what you were planning after Mario was killed. You are still going to be a dry bones." ::"I know. I've thought about that before." :"Are you going to ask a magikoopa to change you back? You'd still be a zombie type koopa, and nothing like you are used to. Is there a purpose to this revenge? You have gained a new, unlimited life. So what do you want to do with it?" ::"I do not think as much as you do, Genius Guy. But I will think about it." :"That was my intention. I don't need to know, but you do. That was all I want. I will talk do you later, as I have some things to do. Farewell for now." ::"See you around, Genius." *I do cut-scenes, too! GG445 (talk) 01:50, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Not a bad transcript. Maybe the next one should be about you telling Ouroburos the problems of restoring Sauria and giving him a better idea. "I'll make your overalls red too, fat plumber!" Beecanoe 12:54, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- :"FOR SAURIA, eh? Your quest is to rebuild your planet." ::"Yes. We will be avenged. My goal is to remake our planet and punish Mega Man and Dr. Light in ways they could never imagine." :"Why did they destroy your planet?" ::"They did because they are evil and they know nothing of us. Ignorant retards." :"I'm not even going to bring up the topic of I.Q., but what makes you sure that they are evil and they planned on ruining your existence?" ::"They destroyed my planet. That doesn't make them evil? Would you not think they are evil if they destroyed your planet?" :"Not immediately. If they had no reason, I would. If there were members of my society practicing things generally seen as wrong and planning to ruin everyone life except their's, than yes. But there are other, much more peaceful, much more effective, ways of dealing with troublesome members of society. Although you couldn't call us Shy Guys a society. Not enough order. Ah....home." (Unlocked: "This is home" by Switchfoot.) ::"Too d***ed bad I don't have one." :"Thus, this conversation." ::"To ruin my day." :"To brighten your day and life." ::"Unlikely." :"But possible. For a moment, recap your life." ::"Like I need a reminder. It sucks." :"But you uneventfully played video games on the planet of Sauria, for years until it was destroyed, and from then on you pledged yourself to avenge your race." ::"Just about." :"But pause to realize what your race stood for. Alone, independent gamers. Somewhat peaceful. Somewhat boring." ::"I wouldn't go that far, G. You should be careful when you talk to someone forty times your size." :"(Grins) I suppose. But it isn't that I am worried about. You are pledging yourself for a long battle of regaining honor for a society nearly destroyed, so you can go back to being a gamer. Like it or not, there is no way you will ever be satisfied. All living things adapt to their situation. After a while they can get used to it, and can never go back. Some adventurers never outgrow the thrill of exploration. I propose you are the same. There is no company that can make games that quite compare to the real thing. It is impossible." ::"I'm not abandoning my quest. You better not be trying to do that." :"I wouldn't dream of suggesting it. But maybe, depending on the number of remaining Saurians, there may be a planet you can find that is better suited to you. Then you Ouroburos can join Beecanoe and I and continue our adventures doing other things. That way you have saved your race, and you won't ever get bored. We also get to keep you around." ::"I will consider this proposition." :"Please do. Reignite the flames that burned so passionately within you. That is all." ::"Thank you for that. That improved my day. If only a little." *I'm good at this! GG445 (talk) 00:45, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- I don't like that you removed the dialogue. I understand that you have a lot of work, as I do, but rather than remove it, I have have a better alternative. Instead, make that section the introduction for the first level. That way you keep it, (giving background) and don't have to put up warnings. This way, you won't be expected to make much more anyways. With that section, you could consider the idea finished, and then add stuff farther long term. That is what I would do. GG445 (talk) It's kinda late for that, it's all gone after all. Beecanoe 13:35, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- It's called rollback :D Look for it on the dropdown menu where it says edit, and click history. Compare the one with the largest kilobyte size to the most recent to find the story. The italics says what parts are recent, verses the original. At the beginning of the story, Beecanoe, the main character, is seen atop a spire leaning over a pool of lava. "No! Stop!" says Mario as he is being pushed closer and closer to the edge of a lava pit. "Stop? Could I have told you that and you wouldn't have pushed ME over? It's time to avenge my soul and countless others!" He is seen ready to push off Mario, another important character into the lava. These words, being said by the main character of this story Beecanoe, whose lifelong goal was to push Mario, the obese plumber we all know for killing countless numbers of Bowser's minions, into the lava. Denying his pleas of mercy, Beecanoe pushes Mario right into the lava. '' "Goodbye, Mario. I hope I won't be seeing you again!" Mario tumbles into the lava and burns to ash. ''Then Beecanoe wakes up. "Damn!" Beec says as he slams his fist on the nightstand. "I knew it was too good to be true!" Beec shambles over to the corner of his chamber and grabs his hat and cloak. As he walks down the hall, a Koopatrol walks beside him. Beec gets out of his bed at Dry Bowser's castle and prepares for another day of work. He walks down the halls when a Koopatrol runs up to him and tells him that a fuzzy invasion is taking place in the courtyard, and that Beec should be the one to stop them. "Master Beec! You're finally awake! Listen, there is a fuzzy invasion in the back of the castle Lord Dry Bowser wants you to attend to." "What else have I got to live for?" says Beec sarcastically as he walks to the back of the castle. Reluctantly, he does, and he bursts open the door to see fuzzies being killed by another individual, a golem with hints of lava on his body. He goes to the back door when he hears through it that someone is already killing the fuzzies. Then he hears a loud shriek and then the sound of Fuzzies being killed and the occasional grunting stops. A loud shriek echoes across the plains of the courtyard, and a massive fuzzy along with a bunch of smaller fuzzies appear. The first battle in the game begins, with the player controlling Beecanoe and Jared the Saurian. Beecanoe cautiously enters the backyard, and is immediately pulled into the bushes by a large hand. "Are you out of your damn mind coming out here?" says the one who pulled him behind the bushes. Beec examines that the individual didn't look like he was native to the Mushroom Kingdom, as he was made of rock with some hints of lava going down parts of his body. "Never mind," he says "Can you fight?" Beec sees nothing familiar about this being, but if it kills fuzzies, it's a friend of his. When a hoard of fuzzies seems to doom the being, Beec blasts them with a massive ball of black fire. The golem gets to his feet and confronts Beecanoe. "Yes, that's the reason I'm here, I was sent to kill these fuzzies." "Good, I could use all the help I can get to take out this pile of vomit." The creature that let out the shriek was a fuzzy of monstrous proportions, and had dozens of fuzzies trailing behind it. "Man, I just got to this world, and I already know that this is my least favorite species here." says the golem. "You should meet the humans." mumbles Beec. "You know what? I'm done hiding! I'm going to kill that thing!" says Beecanoe as he stands up from crouching behind the bushes. Beecanoe dashes across the lawn and confronts the gigantic fuzzy. But he soon loses hope, as a black wall of smaller fuzzies comes with the giant. They charge at Beec, when a massive roar comes from across the landscape. The golem joins the Beec and Galactic and the first boss fight of the game begins. The fuzzies, startled at the sound, run away and leave the giant fuzzy by itself. Galactic Petey stomps across the lawn toward Beec. "Thank you Galactic. The battle would have surely been harder with those things helping him." "It not problem." says Galactic Petey, who was given the gift of speech different from all the other Pirahna plants. The only problem was that he couldn't speak well with it. Of course, the giant fuzzy (whose name is Giga Fuzzy) is defeated. While it is down, Jared kicks the fuzzy's weak body. "Pathetic weakling! Be lucky I didn't kill you!" "What's your name?" he asks. "My name's Beecanoe. Are you an ally?" "I suppose so, if you hate these things, too." "Well the hatred of some creature shouldn't be something to bring us together, now should it? You don't look like a familiar being. "Apparently you have no name because you never mentioned one through all this madness. Where are you from?" says Beecanoe. "Cut the sarcasm. I have a name. It's Jared." "You don't look like you're native to this world." "Of course not. I am the last of my kind because of an extinction caused by the destruction of my planet by an evil blue robot. I shall hate them for eternity." Beecanoe's expression freezes. "Was the robot, by chance, named Megaman?" "Yes, but I can't see how you would know about him." "After my death by a plumber named Mario, who is basically the hero of this kingdom, I became this skeletal being you see today. I grew to hate Mario, so to train for killing him, I killed off several minor heroes. "When I went on a hero killing spree two years ago, Megaman was on my hit list. The evil I did made my form look more and more twisted. I wasn't very successful. He almost killed me. Again." During the conversation, a beaten Giga Fuzzy tries to sneak attack Beec and Jared. Galactic Petey doesn't notice either as he's picking at a shrub and loafing around. The Giga Fuzzy tries to devour Beec, but a giant green blast hits the Giga Fuzzy, creating an enormous hole in the middle of its body. "Oops, it was supposed to completely disintegrate it. Oh well, I'm still working out the kinks." A green Shy Guy with an enormous brain flying in a hovercraft arrives. "Oh, yes. By the way. You three had better watch out. This menace's little friends are coming back." A giant black wall of fuzzy death erupts into the clearing. "Wow, when is this fuzzy thing gonna end?" says Jared. "It end now!" yells Galactic as he charges into the wall. "I will be right behind him." says Beecanoe as he runs after Galactic Petey. Jared and the strange Shy Guy follow suit. "By the way, my name is Genius Guy. Actually it's the name of my species but I just go by it." says the Shy Guy to Jared as they run into the wall of fuzzies. While playing as Beec, Jared, Genius Guy, and Galactic, a fight between the massive fuzzy army begins. After the battle Jared, Genius Guy, and Galactic are scattered across the battlefield. "Where Beec?" says Galactic Petey. Everyone turns around to see a pile of fuzzies piled on top of what they assume is Beecanoe. An eruption of dark fire scatters the fuzzies all over. Every single fuzzy in the area dies. Little does the foursome know that they are being watched by Bowser, Dry Bowser, and another mysterious being. "They show great skill in the fighting arts. These four are perfectly ideal for my plan." "But, Lord Apocalypse. Are you sure?" "I'm sure. My plan required a team of six to deal with the nuisances that have been slaying my minions. These four will make a good two thirds of that team." "Very well. I will call them in and will tell them their objective." A Koopatrol comes onto the lawn and tells the four individuals to come into the castle and follow him. Jared hesitates, while the others come in with the Koopatrol. Beec grabs Jared and takes him with him. "We have witnessed your battle with the fuzzies." says Dry Bowser "Yeah. We're very impressed." says Bowser. "Which is why you will be part of a team. A team that will help carry out my plan." says Apocalypse. "Wait a minute, who's he?" says Beecanoe while pointing to Apocalypse. "My name is Apocalypse. My master plan is to destroy the entire universe. And I have the power to do so. But some heroes are standing in my way and killing off my minions. I need a team of six to counter theirs." "Yeah, and you four are going to be part of that team." says Bowser. "Let's see, the team will be Beecanoe, Genius Guy, Galactic Petey, and who is this?" questions Dry Bowser. "I am Jared the Saurian. My planet Sauria was destroyed by Megaman. I'd be happy to join." "Megaman is a part of that team. So there is a benefit after all." says Apocalypse. "Who is all on the team?" asks Beecanoe. "The team consists of Mario, Sonic, Megaman, Shadow, Zero, and Luigi." answers Apocalypse. "Perfect. I can finally get my revenge on Mario. I am in." says Beecanoe. "It's not an option, but so be it." says Bowser. "The heroes are completely on the other side of the universe. To reach them, you'll have to go across the universe to eight worlds before meeting them in the middle. In this universe, there are seventeen planets. Mine exists at the very center, where you will find the heroes, as they are making their way to my planet as well." "You mean there are sixteen planets. Sauria was one of them, but was destroyed." "The ruins of Sauria are still classified as a planet, Jared the Saurian." replies Apocalypse. "Now go! But you will be needing my ship. Take it for yourself to travel across the universe." The foursome proceed to get on the ship when Beec turns around and asks, "What about the other two?" "You will be meeting your first ally on the fourth planet. The second you will meet on the eighth." "Good enough" says Beecanoe. They board the ship. Genius Guy notices that it's called the Ship of Dark Entities. He shrugs and climbs on board. He decides to pilot being the smartest of the group. The ship takes off and Bowser, Dry Bowser and Apocalypse wave them off. That was a lot of work formatting. I tried to integrate the two while leaving them intact as much as I could. Anyway, here is what you wrote originally plus some stuff you wrote not that long ago. I think that the way I have it should relatively show how the intro should look. Have a third person style description followed by some dialog. Again, very relatively. The story will not flow superbly, but it should be ok for the jist of the story. Hope that helps, GG445 (talk) 18:54, May 1, 2011 (UTC) New subject Should I be finding it funny that our entire team is mentally unstable? Even the smart ones? Just checking,